youxinhikittiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Patterns
'Cat Patterns(Under construction with patterns being added & discovered) ' In addition to breeding two different cats on Hi! Kitties♪(hybrids), aesthetic variation goes further with patterns. Patterns are what a cat looks like in which it depends on mixed rate, generation, and the parent's breeds. There are different categories of patterns. Though, it is common for an individual cat to have multiple patterns put together; they can also be inherited from their parents. "Patterns" is not a title given by Hi! Kitties♪ but rather the users. Other names for it might be,"prints","markings", or "styles". However, patterns aren't to be confused with a pure-bred's standard looks. 'Full Body(or Back) Patterns' Full body patterns are patterns that cover a whole cat's body(side, back, and possibly face). Currently, full body patterns are of the least variant. Yet, a list of them will still be added below with their location; *Abstract;thin, abstract, lines/stripes that vertically reach about a cat's back and sides; it also leaves a few horizontal lines on the face. *Striped; thick, evenly spaced, vertical lines that stretch along the whole back but doesn't include the face. *Blotched; collection of blotches over the back with coloring on behind a cat's neck. *Splashed; a large, uneven, blotch of color on some of a cat's side and neck. It covers all of a cat's back. *Spotted; a collection of small, evenly sized and spaced spots all over a cat's body except for the tail and paws. *Big blotches; two large blotches on both sides of a cat. Ears also have blotches that fully cover it. *Streaked; three streakes on each side of the body(one reaches on the back and onto the other side). Streaks also occur on the face. 'Facial Patterns' Facial patterns are patterns that occur on a cat's face. Some can be a singular item, like a heart, while others may be multiple things, like tears. There is a moderate amount of facial patterns, one uncommon one may be a Chinese symbol at the forehead(it might not be a Chinese symbol but rather a balance). A list of these facial patterns and their location is below: *An "X"; forehead *Two dots; one above each eye *An arrow; centered between eyes *A heart; between eyes but on forehead *A thick line with a point; top of forehead and centered between ears *A balance with "X"'s(or possibly a Chinese symbol; forehead and above eyes *Eyelashes; Around eyes and side of face *Tears; below eyes *Bangs; All of forehead, middle extends a little between eyes *Mustache and beard; above mouth with a blotch below chin 'Side Body Patterns' Side body patterns may be one of the most abudant patterns in which they are prints of one item/thing put onto the side of a cat. There are many styles, to a name few, a cat may be seen with: a heart, the YouXin logo, the Apple logo, ''a mushroom, or an octopus on their side. There are exceptions to certain side body patterns as most are centered on a cats side. Though not technically on the side of a cat, some cats may be seen with a butterfly on it's back(and next to the tail) or wings of the side of it's front arms. Furthermore, with the 2017 New Years event, a new feature to manually give a cat a side body pattern has been added. Though, these patterns cannot be inherited and are quite costly to obtain as it requires for you to earn points by buying bones from the shop. Due to there being many variants, a list of side body pattern and it's location available has been made below: *An ''Apple; center of the side of a cat *The Youxin symbol; center of the side of a cat *A swirl; center of the side of a cat *A bell; center side of a cat *A paw print; lower side of a cat(next to tail) *A butterfly; center of the side of a cat *A butterfly; lower back on a cat(next to tail) *A single wing; one wing on each side of a cat's arms *An octupus; center of a cat's side (Slide-show of patterns coming soon).